Allen's Twin Sister
by hhoosiergirl13
Summary: What would happen if Allen had a twin sister? What happens when they haven't seen each other in over 7 years? What will Allen learn about his only living relative? Will that secret end up being the destruction of the Black Order or the Noah Family?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's been a while...brother

Summary: Most people think Allen Walker is an only child, but he actually has a twin sister that his curse affected too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

_Flashback_

"Spoken"

_'Thought'_

Allen and Alice Walker were circus kids. They lived with a traveling circus with their adoptive father, Mana Walker. They were nameless until they found Mana. Allen was named after Mana's dog. Alice was named after an old lady she got close to before the lady passed. The two were almost inseparable until the day a mysterious woman came to the circus. She was an animal trainer and always had her monkey, Lau Jimin, on her shoulder. She called herself Klaud Nine. She's was a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair and sharp brown almost purple eyes. She was really gentle with others, especially the animals.

Allen and Alice were told to feed the animals. That was when the 8 year old twins meet Klaud and were separated for what seemed like forever. She was helping one of the trainers train a monkey named Bono. Allen and Alice walked in carrying bags of food and hay for the elephants. Alice slipped on something and spilled the food she was carrying all over her and the floor. Allen just looked at her and laughed.

"Brother! That's not nice! Stop laughing at me!" Alice yelled at Allen. She was crying by now and Allen whipped a tear from his eye and went to help the young girl up when the mysterious animal trainer got there first.

"What's your name young lady?" Klaud said kneeling down in front of the still crying girl.

"Alice Walker." She said through her sobs.

"Alice, Have you heard of Innocence?" Klaud asked Alice. The girl gave Klaud a look of confusion and shook her head no. Klaud pulled out a glowing green orb like thing. "This is Innocence. It is very important to this world and its protection. I have another question for you Alice. How would you like to be an Exorcist?" Klaud asked the girl.

"What is an Exorcist?" The girl who had finally stopped crying. "How are they important?"

"You ask about as many questions as I do young lady." Klaud said with a smile and a laugh. "They fight demons to protect people like you and your brother. Without Exorcists, this world would be a very bad place to live and many people would get hurt. You are very special. You are an accommodater of this Innocence in my hand. Do you want to protect your loved ones?" Klaud finished.

Alice looked at her brother who's face was very serious all of the sudden. He looked at her and finally spoke. "You should go sister. I want the best for you and If going away is what gives you your best opportunities then go. Become an Exorcists." Alice looked at her brother who was now sniling. She looked at Klaud and nodded her head.

_Two Years Later_

Klaud was in the middle of a lesson with Alice when Alice cried out in pain, crimson blood shooting out of her left eye. Klaud rushed over to the bleeding ten year old and just her left hand, up to her elbow, turned in to a giant white claw. The girl started screaming at the pain and the shock of having the strange left hand.

"So your a parasite type, huh," Klaud said almost calmly, " but how did it activate without the Innocence?" She looked on the top of the hand, the girl still screaming in the background, "She already has innocence in her left hand" Klaud thought out loud. The hand started to almost have a mind of it's own when Alice's screaming stopped and the pain in her body flowed away. The silence that filled the air was the most eerie silence the animal trainer had ever felt.

"Mana's dead." Alice said, breaking the eerie silence. Klaud grabbed the girls face and she looked at the blood all over it and the floor.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Klaud rushed the girl, who's left hand was still huge, into the nearest bathroom and proceeded to clean up the blood. Under the blood was an already scarred line on her face. Klaud was surprised. _With as much blood as she bleed this shouldn't heal for at least a few months _laud thought. Alice noticed she was staring at her face.

"What's wrong Master, Master Nine?" Alice said to Klaud. The girl looked over at the nearby mirror and gasped and fell to the floor in tears. "What happened to my face? Help me Master Nine. Help me!" Alice said through her tears. Klaud looked at the girl.

"It looks like you have been cursed." Klaud said somberly. Her young apprentice has been cursed, but how?

_Five Years Later_

The now 15 year old Alice was finally getting to be an exorcist. She just had so survive the climb to headquarters. She threw herself over the edge on the top.

"Finally!" Alice cried out to no one in particular. The girl had snow white, mid-back length hair and light gray eyes. Her pale skin was in drastic contrast to the bright red scar running down her face. It started as an unfilled pentacle on her forehead, went down through her eye on top of her eyelid, turning by her cheek bone and continuing down to her jaw bone. The scar was only stopped by a squiggly line just below her eye. She had a slim, womanly figure. She was very attractive, yet that wasn't what people stared at. It was her left arm. It was blood red and veiny from her elbow down. She had gotten used to the stares young and never really paid attention to them.

"Who are you and what business do you have at the Black Order?" a loud booming voice called out. Alice jumped. When she turned around she saw a giant stone head on a giant wall.

"Ummm, I'm Alice Walker and General Nine sent me here." Alice said while still shaking.

"Do you have any proof General Nine sent You here?" the voice said again.

"There was a letter sent to a man named Komui." Alice said to the gatekeeper.

_Elsewhere_

"Komui do we have to go through this again? Where is that letter?" a man in a white lab coat said to another man, also in a lab coat but had a beret on his head.

"It should be somewhere. Ah Ha. Found it. 'Komui, I'm sending my apprentice to headquarters. Take care. Signed General Klaud Nine P.S. She's not an akuma. Trust Me.' Let the girl in this is all the proof we need, Reever." The man named Reever sighed and spoke in to a set of headphones he had been wearing.

"Let her in Gatekeeper. Lenalee, go meet her at the gate." Reever said.

_Outside_

The gate opened and a young Chinese girl met Alice at the gate. The Chinese girl had long black hair in high pig tails and had on what looked like a uniform on. She was about the same height as Alice but Alice was a bit shorter, she was short for her age. The Chinese girl greeted Alice with a wave and a smile, but when she got a better look at Alice her expression changed into slight shock. She recognized the snow white hair, the light gray eyes, and mostly the red hand and scar down the girls eye. _She looks a lot like Allen_ Lenalee thought but brushed it of. Alice noticed Lenalee's staring, but just brushed it off. She got a lot of stares and learned to live with it. She was a freak.

"Hello, I'm Lenalee. Welcome to the Black Order." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm Alice." Alice said to the Chinese girl with a bright smile.

"How about I show you around the place. It can get pretty confusing for the new Exorcists." Lenalee said to Alice.

"That's fine with me." Alice said and the two girls started walking.

_One Hour Later_

"This place is huge! Please tell me there is no more." Alice said while half passed out on the floor.

"Alice, How old are you?" Lenalee asked. _Is she related to Allen? They look an awful lot alike for two strangers if the y don't. _Lenalee thought. Alice was a little startled by the sudden question and the suspicious look on Lenalee's face.

"15, why?" Alice said while getting off the floor and stretching her arms above her head.

"You're pretty young to be an Exorcist." Lenalee said to the white haired girl.

"What about you? You don't look much older then me." Alice asked as the started walking to a floating platform with a man on it that look kinda like Lenalee _They must be related_ Alice thought. The man was the same one name Komui.

"Hello I'm Komui Lee. Lenalee's older brother and branch leader of the European Branch of the Black Order." The platform floated down, making Alice jump and land on her butt.

"Brother, Doesn't she look just like Allen?" Lenalee asked her brother.

"Hum. I noticed. Wonder why Allen hasn't mentioned this before." Komui said thoughtfully.

"Maybe they don't know they are related, or they never got along and didn't want anything to do with each other. The only ones that know are Alice and Allen, and I'm not asking. I don't want to bring up anymore bad memories." Lenalee whispered to her brother who nodded in response.

The plat form stopped its decent and small, glowing, blue arms grabbed Alice. Some went to her waist and some on her arms and one on her leg.

"Who are you?" Alice asked while struggling. "Let go of me! Aren't you two gonna do anything! Damn it, LET GO!" she yelled at the accused still on the platform.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, young Exorcist." an angelic voice said to the girl in her arms. "The only way I can give you your synchronization rate it through touch." Alice immediately stopped struggling.

"Did Hevlaska scare you?" Komui taunted.

"I was startled!" Alice yelled at the, now smirking, Komui.

"You're a parasite-type, hum, very rare. I'm going to find your synchronization rate now don't be startled." Hevlaska said to the young Exorcist. Alice had her back to Hevlaska the whole time until now. Hevlaska was a glowing blue color and looked half-human and half-dragon-like thing and strangely beautiful and angelic. "3...15...25...36...49...59...67...75...88... The highest you and your weapon synchronize is 88%" Hevlaska put Alice down on the platform and Komui started clapping. Alice gave him a look of confusion and he smiled.

"88% is very good for a beginner. The highest I've seen is 83%. He was also a parasite-type." Komui said referencing Allen hoping Alive would pick up on it but she didn't.

"You have a long life a head of you young Exorcist. Now, are you familiar with the stories of Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva?" Hevlaska said. Komui was a little confused by this but half of what Hevlaska said was cryptic and not very understandable.

"Yes. According to the Hindu myths, Brahma created the world, Vishnu fought to preserve it and Shiva destroyed it. What does that have to do with this?" Alice asked. She was about as confused as Komui and Lenalee.

"In this world, there is a creator, a preserver, and a destroyer. You, my young Exorcist, are the prophesied Creator of Time. The Heart of Innocence is the Preserver of Time, and your brother, Allen, is the Destroyer of Time." Hevlaska said. Alice was getting ready to ask more questions but the platform moved faster than she could talk.

"So you are Allen's sister? Wonder why he never told us about it." Lenalee said.

"We were only eight when we got separated. I was found out to be an accommodater by Master Nine. Allen let me go with her hoping I would have a better life than him," Alice sighed, "Man, I never thought he would be an Exorcist too. He beat me to it too. Even better." She said sarcastically while clenching her fist.

"Wow, just like Allen, always sacrificing for others." Lenalee said. They both heard soft sobbing and looked over to see Komui crying. He blew his nose and looked at Alice. Lenalee and Alice sweat dropped and Lenalee face palmed.

"How sad! A brother and sister split up like that, and soon they will meet again." Komui sobbed out and blew his nose.

"When is he going to be back from his mission anyway?" Lenalee asked. Allen was out with Lavi and Kanda on a mission in Russia.

"He should be back any day now." Komui said. He immediately stopped crying when the subject changed.

"Where was the cafeteria again, Lenalee? I'm starving!" Alice asked excitedly.

"I'll show you, Alice." Lenalee said. Alice, literally, jumped for joy, following Lenalee while skipping away in the direction of the cafeteria. Komui went the other direction and went to his office to stall on doing the piles of paperwork piled on his desk.

_Cafeteria_

Alice and Lenalee walk into the cafeteria and the place is busy. There are man in long tan coats and their faces and nationalities varied. There were benches placed in rows with wooden tables in front of them. There was an aisle in the middle and on each side. At the end of the middle aisle was a window that looked like was where you got your food from. Alice and Lenalee walked up to the window and a man came out of the window scaring Alice to the floor... again.

"Hello there Lenalee, darling how are you today? Ohhh, Who is this cutie on the floor? She looks an awful lot like Allen. Hope you have an appetite like him too. I'm Jeryy, the cook" the man behind the window said. He was dark skinned and had tightly braided purple hair and wore sunglasses. He had on a sleeveless cooks uniform.

"Hell Yeah I'm hungry. What do you guys have?" Alice asked getting up of the floor.

"You can have anything honey. Anything you want." Jeryy said to the white haired girl, who was drooling.

"Anything. I love this place. Alright I want chicken lou mien, 5 cheese turkey burgers; with onion, tomato, and mayo, crunchy curly fries, two large chicken and barbecue pizzas, and 40 mitarashi dango. All in large portions." Alice finished, her mouth still drooling a bit.

"Oh I love you already." Jeryy said while lunging out the window and embracing Alice in a bear hug.

"Can you let go now? I need to breath" Alice said to the surprisingly strong man hugging her. He let go of her and made her the giant order she made. He handed her her plates and she was halfway to the table and she felt a foot go out and trip her. Her precious food was falling out of her hands. She was able to catch some of it, and Lenalee caught some, and a person in a black cloak caught the last few.

"Thanks Krory. I didn't think I was gonna catch those." Lenalee said gratefully. The man who caught the food was very pale, paler than Alice, which was really really pale. He had very long teeth, dark eyes and black hair with a white streak that fell in his face. He was very, very tall too.

"No problem," Krory said to Lenalee. He looked at Alice, "You must be the new girl. Nice too meet you, I'm Arystar Krory III, but just call me Krory."

"Thanks Krory. I wold have died if you didn't catch that food." Her stomach grumbled to intensify her statement. Lenalee and Krory giggled.

"You guys can come with with me if you want."

"Yeah, sure, thanks. Just don't eat my food." Alice joked with a smile and a giggle. Krory and Lenalee laughed along with her as they carried the mountains of food to a nearby table. Alice sat across from Krory and Lenalee. Alice stared to dig in as soon as she sat down and the two pizzas were gone in no longer than a minute.

"You have an appetite just like Allen. Are you guys related? You look so much alike." Krory asked. Alice nodded in response. Her mouth was full of mitarashi dango. She was really going to like this place.

_Komui's Office_

Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Toma walked into Komui's office to give him the report on the mission. As usual, Komui was asleep in a pile of paperwork with Reever telling him to 'get off his ass and do his job'.

"Komui, Lenalee's getting married" Reever whispered into Komui's ear. Komui snapped awake.

"Not my sweet Lenalee! Don't do this to your brother!" He yelled to Lenalee who was not in the office. Allen and Lavi sweat dropped and Kanda 'che'd. Toma handed Reever the papers.

"Have fun guys." Lavi said as they walked out and to the cafeteria.

"Oh, Allen!" Komui was yelling and running to him.

"What is it Komui? Is something wrong?" the white haired boy asked polity. Komui shook his head no.

"There is someone in the cafeteria you would want to meet." Komui said before running back to Reever who was yelling at him to get back to work again.

"I wonder who it is." Allen though out loud. "The only person I can think of is Master." He cringed at the thought of it.

"I have the felling it's not General Cross but maybe its a girl." Lavi joked to his best friend, elbowing his side.

"I hope it's not the creepy, stalker type." Allen joked back as they walked into the caferteria laughing. The sight of snow white hair caught his eye. "Alice?" Allen yelled across the cafeteria. The white haired girl turned to the white haired boy. They stood there in pure shock. All the finders in the caferteria were staring at them. Allen walked up to her and got about 10 feet away when a blade almost connected with his throat.

"Don't come any closer." Alice warned the white haired boy. The girls left arm, from the elbow down, was pure white, and looked covered in bandages. The shape looked like a curved sickle. The blade on the 'sickle' was blood red and at Allen's neck. The silence that surrounded them was defining. Allen tried to break the silence.

"I know your ma-" Allen stared but was cut off.

"Mad... Oh you think I'm just mad... Hell no... I'm pissed. It was your stupid mistake that has almost gotten me killed so many times...It took me a while to figure out what the hell happened to my eye, but when I did... I-I couldn't believe it. You were so selfish. Let the dead rest in peace, Allen. Don't ever try to bring them back!" Alice yelled tears flowing out of her eyes. Allen just hung his head in shame, being careful of the blade at his neck. The others around them didn't dare try to break it up. They knew sooner or later Alice would get over it and move on. The awkward silence was back again. This time when Allen tried to break the silence he wasn't cut off. HE looked up at his murderous looking twin, sincerity showing in his eyes.

"I learned my lesson, Alice. I was selfish and stupid. I'm sorry." Allen said sincerely. He truly was sorry. He thought it was only his burden to carry, the cursed eye. HE had no idea he mad his on;y family suffer too. Alice looked at her brother, deactivated her Innocence, and fell to the floor in a heap. Her hands were up to her face and she was sobbing. Allen Got down in front of her, tears falling from his eyes too. He moved over too her and hugged her. She didn't pull away but hugged him in return. The cafeteria was filled with a mix of happy tears and sniffling noses.

"Allen," Allen let go and look at her. Alice looked up, her face slightly pink and eyes filled with happy tears. "I thought I was the crybaby" She finished with a giggle. Allen giggled too. "I missed having family." She said with a smile.

"Me too, sister...me too." Allen said softly. The silence that came afterwords wasn't awkward or tense it was nice. Allen and Alice got off the floor and went in for another hug. They hugged agan and Lavi started a slow clap and soon the whole cafeteria, who was watching the twins in awe, was in loud clap. Allen gave Lavi a weird look, the red-head just smirked and laughed at Allen's red face. Allen and Alice let go and the cafeteria went back to their lunches. Alice and Allen's stomachs grumbled. Allen raised and eyebrow at Alice.

"I was eating my lunch, but I was rudely interrupted. Thanks" Alice said sarcastically. Allen went to get his food and came to sit at the table with Alice, Lenalee, Krory, and now Lavi. Allen had about as much food as Alice had before she ate most of it, but he carried it without problem. He sat down and stared chowing down. Alice was just starting on her favorite dish, the mitarashi dango.

"Allen since when were you an Exorcist?" Alice asked suddenly. Allen looked up from his food, swallowed and thought about it.

"Officially, about a month or two, but I've fighting akuma for about 4 years. How was the training with General Nine?" Allen said while finishing of his food. Alice finished off the mitarashi dango and dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

Alice made a disgusted face. "A drag the first two years. She made me do paperwork. She had a desk and everything. She even had a pointer. A freaking pointer! The next two I spent in a training room practicing using my Innocence. Finally, the few I have been one her 'mini missions'. I basically had to clear towns of akuma, deliver stuff, and do some finder work. What about you? Did you eve train with a general?" Alice said. It was Allen's turn to have a disgusted face.

"He had to train with the most perverted, drunken, insane general of them all, General Cross Marian." Lavi said for him. Allen was now in a dark corner sulking.

"That was a living hell." Allen said. Alice fell to the floor laughing like a hyena.

"I would fell sorry, but it's karma coming back to bite you in the butt." She said with a laugh. Lavi, Lenalee, and Krory stared laughing too. Even Allen, who was still in the corner, stared giggling.

"It wasn't the training that was so bad. It was the fact that he never managed his money right. He made me pay for his debts. I would have died from some of those thugs he owed money to." Allen said.

"How did you earn the money anyway?" Alice asked. Allen perked up at this. He now had an almost evil look on his face and an insane look in his eyes.

"I gambled."

"If I remember right, don't you have horrible luck?"

"I cheated. Now I can't pick up a deck without winning money." Allen said with an evil laugh.

"Doubt it." Alice said. Allen looked at her, the insane look still in his eyes.

"Wanna play now?" He said while getting a deck out of his pocket.

"You are on." Alice said while poking his chest tauntingly. _This is going to be fun _Alice thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Catching Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

_Flashbacks/Thoughts_

"Spoken"

"Three of a kind" Allen and Alice said at the same time while throwing down the playing cards they were holding. Both had been playing poker for about 2 hours straight. Alice was getting impatient.

"Damn it Allen. Lose already!" She yelled. Allen just chuckled and smirked.

"I'm not giving in sister. I'm just waiting for you to crack." Allen said with an almost evil chuckle. Alice shuffled the cards again. Lavi, Lenalee, and Krory were sitting in amazement. Was Alice as good of a cheater as Allen or was she just damn good at poker?

"Alice how are you doing so well? Allen is the best player here. He never loses." Lenalee whispered into Alice's ear.

"Easy. I'm cheating." Alice whispered back. She was just as good of a cheater as Allen. It's in the genes.

"Four of a kind." Allen says putting down his hand. Alice smirks.

"Royal Straight Flush." Alice says. She beat Allen. She just beat Allen in his own game. Allen stares at the cards on the table. _Did she just beat me? Damn. _Allen thought

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Lavi asks. Alice gets an evil look in her eyes. She looked almost like Allen did when he got that way. She laughed evilly and had a wide, insane smile spread across her face.

"Sitting in a classroom everyday for two years makes you rebel every chance you got." She laughed again. "I gambled every chance I got. It's fun kicking the asses of those thugs." She now look like an incarnation of Satan himself, in girl form. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, and the rest of the cafeteria were now in the corner. They have faced many deadly akuma, the Noah, and Komlin I-VI but Alice this way was scarier than all three combined. Lavi and Allen were shaking. Allen was almost crying.

"My sister is a psychopath." Allen said. Alice suddenly turned back to normal.

"Why are you guys in the corner? Was it something I said?" Alice said, completely clueless of what just happened. Allen's sweat dropped and they got out of the corner.

"Don't mind it. You won fair and square." Allen said. The whole cafeteria's sweat dropped. Reever walked in just then.

"What happened in here?" he asked. Alice just shrugged and went to get some more mitarashi dango.

"Never mind it. What's up?" Allen said. Alice was getting back to the table with the food.

"Komui wanted to see Alice in his office. He has her room assignment and her uniform ready." Reever said. Alice looked up from her finished plate.

"Alright. Allen do you want to come with me? I don't really know where the office is." Alice said to her brother, who had stolen one of the mitarashi dangos from the plate and was finishing it off.

"Sure. How about they come too?" Allen said pointing to Lavi, Lenalee, and Krory.

"I don't mind. The more the merrier." Alice said throwing her hands behind her head and starting off to the unknown location of Komui's office. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Allen's mind wandered to what Alice said only a few hours ago. _"It was your stupid mistake that has almost gotten me killed so many times!"_ Her enraged voice echoed through his head.

"Alice," Alice turned to look at Allen, "What did you mean that this curse has almost gotten you killed so many times?" Alice stopped in her tracks. Eveyone else stopped with her. Their ears ready to hear about what she meant. They all were wondering but only Allen said anything.

"Those damn Noah. That's what I meant. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 13. They wanted to kill me, and they almost did... damn them." Allen was shocked. _Why were the Noah after Alice? She was no threat to them. She wasn't officially an Exorcist until today. _Allen thought to himself.

_Flashback_

_ "Her white hair gives her away. She is the one we want. She will die today." Road says to no one in particular. She giggles a laugh that can send chills down a person's spine. "Time to have fun guys" She snaps her fingers and 30 or so akuma show up. Three of them were Level 2's. "You are too bring that girl to me. Now go" She says while pointing to the white haired girl on the mountain path below. "Stupid girl. She should cover up that hair and arm of hers. She could get killed that way." She adds another evil laugh to the statement._

_ "Damn it! Where is that man Master wanted me to meet? He should be here by now." Alice said. She stopped and laid down on the hard, cold dirt of the path. "It can't hurt to catch some sleep while I wait." She says as she closes her eyes. About an hour later, Tyki Mikk walked up to the sleeping girl, scooping her up into his arms._

_ "The things I do for Road." Tyki says shaking his head. Alice woke up after feeling the suddent movement. She looked around and saw she was being carried away by some man._

_ "Who the hell arm you? Let me go!" Alice says while thrashing around._

_ "Feisty on aren't we." Tyki said, an evil smirk on his face. _

_ "You're not gonna rape me... right?" _

_ "No... She'll has more fun with blood shed than rape." Tyki said._

_ "She?" Alice was put down on a chair of some kind. She hadn't realized her surroundings have changed in her conversation with her kidnapper. She could feel her legs being tied down. She panicked. She activated the Innocence on her arm and pushed the man that was tying her down away from her. Her left arm, from the elbow down, was a giant claw-like hand and looked like it was wrapped in bandadges like a mummy. She used one of the fingers to untie her leg. She ran to the man that was tying her down before and swung around her arm to claw him dead. He dodged it like it was nothing._

_ "I'm not the one that's gonna have the enjoyment of killing you." Tyki said while he elbowed her back. She landed one her stomach and cried out in pain. Spitting blood from her mouth. She got up of the ground, blood running down from the corner of her mouth._

_ "Lucky shot." She turned around and he was gone. There was a little girl standing a few feet away. She didn't look much younger than her. "Who are you?" Alice asks the girl. The girl giggles. Alice cringes from the noise. She wasn't giggling because Alice asked. She was giggling because Alice was in pain._

_ "I'm Road, Road Kamelot, and that guy that made you bleed, well, he's Tyki Mikk." She said walking towards Alice. Alice froze with fear when Road touched her face. "You're Alice Walker, aren't you?" Road almost caressed Alice's cheek. Alice moved back only to be met with a wall. She could feel her Innocence being held down by something. She looked over and it was tied down by some steel that appeared out of nowhere. She tried to move her arm and panicked when she couldn't. She couldn't get out of Road's, now death grip on her throat. "Circus child. Apprentice to General Klaud Nine. Adoptive daughter of Mana Walker. Twin sister to Allen Walker. Am I right?" She was now right in Alice's face. 'How did this girl know so much about me' Alice thought to herself. "Am I right?" Road said jerking Alice's face. Towards hers. "It would be smart for you to answer." When Road didn't get an answer she was now mad. "Fine. Just die now." Road almost floated back and hundreds of candles with sharpened points were pointing right at Alice. The candles ends pointed right at Alice . She tried to move her arm, and when the candles pierced her she cried out in pain. She got her arm free and protected herself from the rest. _

_ "Damn you Road Kamelot and you too Tyki Mikk." She said as she passed out from loss of blood. _

_Flashback Over_

"Damn those Noah. I still don't know why they want me dead so bad." Alice said finishing her story. Allen was in shock. Was it because of him that they want her dead? Did it have something to do with him being the Destroyer of Time? He had no idea. All he knew was he hated the Noah even more now than ever.

"You're lucky you survived, Alice. They almost never let anyone survive an encounter." Lavi said hanging his head, remembering fellow Exorcists that have died from a battle with a Noah. The group started off to the office again.

"What I don't get, Alice, is why they are after you. You weren't officially an Exorcist until today. They have no reason to want you dead." Allen said. Everyone thought about it the rest of the walk. When they finally got there Alice learned her room was on the same floor as Allen's. She was only about three of four doors down from him. She got her uniform too. It was a black jacket with the silver Rose Cross on the left breast, adorned with silver buttons. The jacket gave her a mid-drift that Allen wasn't too happy about. She wore a black under shirt to cover it up after Allen almost attacked Komui. The sleeves were three-quarter length. She had a pair of skinny pants that , according to Lavi, made her look very sexy. She knocked him out for that comment. She wore knee-high, heavy-duty black lace-up boots. Komui offered her a pair of black elbow length glove to wear.

"I don't need them." She said.

"Why not? Don't you want to cover up your arm?" Komui said. Alice looked at her arm and shook her head.

"No. Why should I? It's my arm. If people don't like something that has saved their butts so many times then that's their problem. It's not gonna change." Alice said. Allen was kind of ashamed of covering his up for so long. "Master Nine told me that. She is one of the wisest people I know." Alice said with a smile. She put on some hair ties on her wrists and put her hair up in one of them. "So how do I look?" Alice said while striking a pose. Lavi, who was finally awake, eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness. Amazing" he said fainting again. Allen shook his head. _Stupid, _everyone thought. Alice's left hand morphed into a hammer with a red cross on the ends and hit him in the head with it.

"Your Innocence is amazing. You can shape you hand into anything." Komui said while rushing over to examine it.

"I can't form it into anything, only a claw, hammer, blade, and cannon. Nothing truly special." Alice said like it was nothing.

"It isn't nothing, Alice," Komui said while pushing up his glasses, "not many accommodaters can manipulate their Innocence like you can. Usually they can only transform it into one or two things at most. Yours can morph it into 4, maybe more. Who truly knows?" Komui finished. General Nine did the same when Alice learned how to do that. She thought it was amazing. "How about we do some target practice and see how well that cannon works?"

"Yay I get to shoot things!" Alice said jumping up and down clapping. Everyone just smiled and laughed. It was moments like these that made Allen miss Alice so much.

_Komui's Lab_

"Alright guy's I'll shoot up these clay discs and you just shoot them." Komui said holding up some contraption. Allen's arm was like a giant cannon with pipe like things and was pure white. There was glowing orange diamond shaped things surrounding the opening Alice's was from her elbow down and just looked like a tube on her arm. "annnnnnnndddddd GO!" Komui said shooting up about 10 discs. Allen and Alice shot them just fine. Allen's shots looked like orange rod and Alice's was red orbs.

"Is that all you got Komui?" Alice taunted. She stuck out her tongue for added effect. He smirked evilly.

". Hell no, you little girl." Komui taunted back, so Komui being Komui brought out another Komlin robot. Allen and Lavi, who went to join them in some training, stood in shock. Alice stood there smirking.

"Bring it on, sister-complex." Alice taunted. She stood in front of the robot ready for battle, while Allen and Lavi cowered in the corner.

"She's crazy." Allen said his shaking obvious in his voice. Alice changed her hand into the claw. Her claw, unlike Allen's, had red fingers on it. She jumped at the robot and only managed to scratch it.

"Huh? That should have killed the damn thing. Why did it only scratch it? Damn it Komui!" She yelled going in for another shot. Her hand was now the blade. She kept on attacking like this for a while then realized she could get help. She stopped what she was doing and turned to Allen and Lavi, who were still cowering in the corner. "Shouldn't you two cowards be helping?" She asked an evil tone in her voice. Allen shook his head.

"I ain't going near that damned thing." Lavi said point at the 'damned thing'. Alice grabbed him by the claw form of her Innocence and threw him into battle. He just stood there looking up at the menacing contraption. "Oh shit." He was frozen with fear. It was Allen's turn now.

"Oh Brother." Alice sang he just turned to her and giggled.

"Yes Sister." He said, the fear in him apparent through his voice and his shaking body.

"Your turn." She said grabbing him and throwing him into the battle. She grabbed a cup of coffee of the table, took a set, and crossed her legs ready for the comedy to start. Allen and Lavi were running around the lab screaming, while Alice and Komui were laughing evilly. Lenalee walked in and stared at the insanity in her brother's lab.

"What's going on in here?" She asked the laughing, female twin. She laughed even more evilly and smirked.

"They wouldn't help. So I made them." She said. Lenalee was now convinced she was crazier than Allen. She activated her Innocence and kicked Komui right on top of his head.

"But, Lenalee." He whined.

"No Buts! Turn off Komlin and get to work!" She yelled at her brother kicking him again. He turned off Komlin and put him away.

"Lenalee. That was just getting fun." Alice said turned back to normal. Allen and Lavi waked up right behind Alice, pissed off looks in their eyes.

"Alice." They hissed to her. She froze and slowly turned around.

"Yes cowards" Alice said. Allen activated his Innocence and Lavi got his hammer. "Now, no hard feelings. It was all in good fun." Alice said putting up her hands alike they would protect her from the pain that was about to happen.

"Fun for you." Allen said. His Innocence glistening.

"Bye." Alice said quickly before zooming away. The pissed off boys ran after her. Reever waked into the lab at this time and stared at the trio running around.

"Ummm, Lenalee, Komui wants to see them in his office in a few minutes." Reever said.

"Alright, I'll tell them." Lenalee said. She yelled, "Guy Komui wants to see you in his office." The trio stopped running and looked over at her.

"Can I have a bodyguard to get there in one piece first?" Alice said. Lenalee laughed. _This is going to get interesting here._ Lenalee thought.

_Komui;s Office_

"Looks like you survived that, Alice." Komui said to the girl who was cowering behind Lenalee. Allen and Lavi still looked mad and were glaring at her.

"Almost. What did you want sister-complex." Alice said using her new nickname for him.

"You are going on your first mission with Allen and Lavi. You'll have to head off ASAP." Komui said.

"Plenty of time for revenge." Allen said to Lavi. They both had the same evil look. Alice just cowered more and Lenalee sweat dropped.

"You are to go to the town of Covealia and retrieve some Innocence found there. This town is known for it's legends. The most famous is the one of the beast. This beast can change it's shape into anything, even a living human. This Innocence seems to be very powerful. It can be a great asset to the Order. Your train leaves tomorrow, so get some sleep. You'll need it." Komui finishes.

The trio headed off to bed like tomorrow was just another day going by. Alice on the other hand was plagued by nightmares. She got up in the middle of the night, about midnight, and went to Allen's room. When the twins were children, Alice always had nightmares. Allen never knew what they were about, or why the plagued her mind almost every night, but he was always there for her. She would climb into his bed and they would just talk until they fell asleep. Alice knocked on Allen's door, clutching a blanket to her chest. She heard the door open and a sleepy Allen greeted her.

"Nightmares again." He said. She shook her head yes.

"They've gotten worse." Alice said hanging her head low. Allen lead her into his room and she sat on the bed.

"Do you remember anything?" Alice shook her head yes and stated to explain it.

"I was in a white room. The only thing that was in there was me and a blank canvas. I walk over to the canvas and a-a face was on it, like a mirror, but the girls hair is black and her eyes are blood red. It kept saying 'give into your inner yami'. I'm scared. I don't want to give in. I have to stay in control." Alice mumbled the last part. Allen didn't know what she meant by having to keep in control but didn't question it.

"Do you need to stay in here, like old times?" Allen asked her. She crawled under her blanket she brought and her climbed under his. They were silent for a while and Allen decided to speak. "What does it mean by give into your inner yami? What is a yami anyway?" Allen asked her.

"Yami is the Japanese word for darkness. It wants me to give into my inner darkness." Alice said. "I really need some sleep for tomorrow so goodnight Allen." Alice said closing her eyes. Allen sighed and fell asleep too.

_Next Morning_

Allen woke up to a bright light in his eyes and the smell of food. Wait? Food? Allen shot up and saw a giant try of food on the floor by the bed and Alice missing. _She must have went to get ready._ Allen thought. He ate the food and put on his uniform and went down to the underground tunnel to wait on Lavi and Alice. They were there in a few minutes along with their finder, Toma. They head off and catch the train. They head off to the private room they have and Alice is in love.

"We get our own private room on the train? Are you shitting me?" She says. Allen and Lavi just laugh.

"Yeah. Being an Exorcist does have its perks." Lavi says sitting down across from where Allen was sitting. Alice takes a seat right next to Allen and starts to look over the overview of the mission. She ends up falling asleep on Allen's shoulder.

"You guys used to be really close, huh?" Lavi asks.

"Yeah, but when General Nine came to where the city the circus was at, she discovered that Alice was an accommodater. Come to think of it, I have no idea what happened to that Innocence that reacted to Alice. She already had the Innocence in her left hand. I have no idea what happened to that Innocence." Allen says, now deep in thought.

"I have no idea, but just be happy she's here. She is much safer here than off on her own. The Noah are really persistent. They will come after her again." Lavi says.

"Yeah." Allen replied only halfway paying attention to him. He had so many questions for Alice, especially for the whole thing with the yami nightmare. He wanted to know why so many people were after her. Did she have something about her that made her a threat to the Noah or the yami, or did she possess something that could potentially destroy them and they wanted it gone before it was a threat? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Mission

Author's Note: I logged onto and I see I have 3 reviews in this story. Wow, thank you EvaWinters, animefreak653, and BLACK SUMMERSUNS 88 for reviewing and I hope you like the rest of the story. Keep Reading :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

_Flashbacks/Thoughts_

"Spoken"

_Covealia_

"Nothing like waking up after a nice nap." Alice said with a yawn with some stretches. "So, Where do we start?" Alice asked the two boys who were just getting of the train.

"Let's just ask around about the beast first." Allen suggested.

"That's my job." Toma said speaking up. The Exorcists laughed and finally got the chance to absorb their surroundings. There were people dresses up as monsters. There was a vampire, a abominable snowman, a werewolf, and even a cyclops or two.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alice asked. A little boy dresses as a ghost was walking by and he heard her question that was asked to nobody in particular.

"It's the Covealia Monster Festival. What are you guys dressed up as?" The boy asked.

"We are...ummm... vampires." Alice said to the ghostly boy. Allen and Lavi face palmed.

"No you're not. You are exorcists." A man dresses as a werewolf said. Alice froze. _What do I do? Do I tell the truth? Shit!_ She thought to herself.

"We are only cosplaying as Exorcists. Like you guys are of monsters." Lavi said pulling away a frozen Alice.

"Yes, It's only cosplay." Allen added. The trio tried to walk away when the man who said they were exorcists stopped them. "Would you mind letting me and my friends through, sir? We really need to leave now." Allen said, then his cursed eye activated. Alice snapped out of her frozen state and wiggled out of Lavi's grip. Her eye activated too.

"Allen." She said to her brother.

"I know." He said. They activated their Innocence and about half of the crowd transformed into akuma. "Toma, get the humans to safety and be careful." Tome ran off and gathered the remaining people, which weren't a lot. The square was crowded and most of them were akuma, just great. Alice's hand went into blade form and Allen's was in the cannon.

"Big hammer, Little hammer. Grow, Grow, GROW!" Lavi yelled swinging his hammer at a group of akuma, destroying them instantly. Alice jumped on the end of it and swung her arm, destroying another group that Lavi missed. Allen was shooting his cannon destroying akuma left and right.

"Damn! There are so many." Alice said. After she said that she was knocked to the ground by a Level 2. She looked at the akuma and it was laughing at her.

"Newby, huh?" It said in a taunting voice. It's voice was like nails on a chalkboard. It was about as tall as Alice and had blades as hands. It was a mix of black and white, with touches of grey every where. It almost looked human, except for the pained face that was on its back. It was the face most akuma had on them somewhere.

"Alice!" Allen yelled and he was attacked by another Level 2 and was going head to head with it. Alice was still going at it with the Level 2 when she heard the voice of the yami.

"I can help. Give into your inner yami." It said an almost sneer in it voice. _Not now_ Alice thougt. "Give in." It said again. Alice was knocked back into the glass of a store there. She got up and looked down at the bloody glass. The reflection she saw wasn't herself. It was the black haired, red eyed girl in her nightmares.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Alice said smashing the glass with her foot. She lunged at the Level 2 only managing to scratch it. The akuma sliced her side and blood gushed out of the wound. It stopped bleeding almost immediately. A voice from the sky called the akuma back and they disappeared as fast as they came. Alice fell to her knees crying. Allen and Lavi rushed over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Alice what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Allen asked his sister. She shook her head. The wound on her side was red but wasn't bleeding.

"That damn yami." Allen was shocked and Lavi had a confused look on his face and then it changed to understanding. He had read about yamis in some books.

"Hey Allen, Alice. I have read abut yamis somewhere. A yami was a person's inner evil. It almost never comes out. It is not understood why a yami shows up when it does or how to get rid of them. They can cause a person great pain and if it's not under some control it can consume a person and that person could be lost forever." Alice looked scared and Allen was even more shocked.

"I can't lose control. I just can't." Alice said rocking. Allen looked at her and tried to comfort her but failed. Alice got up and ran off, a trail of blood following her. Allen looked at Lavi.

"Is there anything we can do?" Allen asked.

"The only thing we can do is be there for her." Lavi said as her walked off to find Alice and Toma. Alice was in a dark alley by herself crying. She didn't know what to do. She had lost control only once before and almost exterminated a whole town. Alice got up and whipped her eyes of the tears.

"I can't just sit here and lose control again. I need to find the others." Alice said to herself. She was walking out of the alley. The young boy from earlier was standing in front of her. "What do you want?" She said to the boy. The boy went up to her and hugged her legs.

"Thank you for saving me." He said.

"I was just doing my job." Alice said prying the boy off of her legs moving around him. The boy grabbed her hand. Alice turned around and the boy was glowing. The young boy was now a small dog looking thing. It was about the size of a pit bull and was a light grey color. "So you are the beast." The beast shook it's head yes. "I can't destroy you and take your Innocence. Come with me." She said walking away. The beast followed obediently and she looked for the guys. They were walking by the alley she was now leaving. She wasn't paying attention and ran right into Allen. Both fell onto their butts.

"Ow, Damn it! Watch where you're going idiot... oh it's you Allen." Alive said. Allen sweat dropped and got up and helped Alice up.

"What is that?" Lav asked pointing to the beast beside Alice. Alice looked at the beast.

"It's the beast we have been searching for." Alice said.

"That was too easy." Lavi said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, too easy." Allen said. _That was over dramatic Allen_ Alice thought. They lead the beast down the now empty streets. They were looking for Toma. They lost track of him while they were fighting the akuma.

"Toma!" Alice yelled.

"I'm over here." Toma cried from across the street. The trio and the beast ran over too him.

"Were there any casualties?" Allen asked.

"Luckily, no, but there is a problem." Toma said looking kind of strange.

"What's wrong Toma?" Alice asked.

"Well... Um mm... just come and see. The trio walked into the Covealia's local infirmary. They walked in and their jaws dropped. On a table a woman was in labor.

"What the hell do you expect us to do?" Allen and Lavi yelled at Toma.

"I don't know I thought you would know what to do or something." Toma said. Alice walked up to the lady and held her hand.

"Ma'am it's gonna be alright. Those idiots won't hurt you." Alice said. The woman nodded. "Now breath in... now out. Yeah like that...keep doing that. Guys get me some warm water and some rags and hurry." She commanded the idiots just standing there. The guys came back with the rags and water. "Lavi, set the water on the table and Allen hand me the rags." she got the area set up and the guys were just standing there. "What are you guys doing? Get out! Give us some privacy!" Alice yelled . The guys ran out into the next room and waited.

_Two hours later_

The boys outside heard a babies crying quickly follow by Alice yelling "It's a girl." Back inside the room Alice handed the mother her baby. She held the baby for a while.

"What are you going to name her?" Alice asked.

"What is your name?" The mother asked her.

"Alice." She responded.

"I think Alice is a nice name for a girl. I'm naming her Alice. Thank you for all your help. Your friends can come in if they want." The mother said. Alice smiled and nodded. She headed for the door and saw the guys just standing around playing a game of checkers they found.

"Do you guys want to see the baby?" Alice asked the boys. They looked up and nodded. The three walked in and couldn't help but stare. The baby was so beautiful. It skin looked like smooth porcelain, unlike Allen, Lavi, and Alice's scarred and damaged bodies. The eyes were a bright blue and they were full of life. She had a small tuft of light brown hair on her head and was wrapped in a few of the rags.

"She's beautiful" Allen finally spoke walking closer to the baby.

"Do you want to hold her?" The mother asked. Allen nodded yes and held out his arms. He took the baby and held it gently.

"What did you name her?" Lavi asked.

"Alice" the mother said.

"Alice? Like after my sister?" Allen said, not looking up from the tiny baby in his arms.

"Yes, I don't know what I would do without her. Where did you learn to give birth, Alice?" the mother asked. Alice rubbed the back of her head.

"My Master taught me when something similar happen while we were traveling. My Master taught me a lot of thing I would need to know." Alice said.

"I can't thank you enough." The mother said. Allen handed her back her baby.

"It's really no problem. I'm here to help the innocent."Alice said. "Guys we should head back now." Alice said to the still dazed boys. They looked up at her and nodded. "Take care and get plenty of rest." Alice said to the mother while waving. The mother waved back. They walked back to the train station with the beast when all hell broke lose. The town behind them was attacked by another swarm of akuma.

"Alice." Alice said to the newborn baby that would never be able to speak back. They activated their Innocence and attacked the akuma that were attacking the city. As Alice killed the akuma , she kept in mind the now, believed, dead baby and mother. She was faced with the same Level 2 that attacked her earlier. The akuma was holding the baby in it's grip. It smashed the baby right in front of Alice. The blood and guts of the baby were all over the hand. The Level 2's hand changed into a blade and attacked Alice, cutting into her shoulder. "You damn akuma." She said to the akuma that was now cutting into her shoulder.

"What did I do? Was that baby precious to you? You don't look like you just gave birth." This set Alice off. Alice lost control, now her eyes were trying to turn red and her hair was turning black.

"Alice!" Allen yelled as he saw what situation his sister was in. _I can't lose her. I just got her back._ Allen thought. He attacked the akuma and destroyed it. Allen now got to look at the situation his sister was in. Her hair had black strips in it and he could see the red glow that was shining off her eyes. "Alice, Alice, Alice! Look at me." He said grabbing his sister's shoulder. He could feel some blood but no enough to make him worry. Alice's hair turned to normal and her eyes were now the light grey they always were.

"It killed the baby. It killed Alice." Alice said to Allen. Allen was now happier than ever for destroying an akuma.

"It's gone now. The baby didn't lose it's life in vain." Allen said standing up. Alice got up and started going after some Level 1's and killing them left and right. He hand was in the blade form. She would avenge that babies death no matter what. She destroyed about 30 or so Level 1's and she was shot down by something. She landed on the ground, bones cracking and blood splattering. She cried out in pain. She got up even though her body was saying I can't take another hit like that. You'll die if you do. She looked up and saw a snickering akuma looking down at her. It looked like a demonic unicorn. The akuma flew down to where Alice was and attacked she held of each attack.

Allen was fighting his own Level 2 and destroyed it in time to look over to where Alice was and see something he never thought he would see. He saw his sister being stabbed in the stomach by a demonic unicorn that he knew was another Level 2. The unicorn pulled out it's horn and Alice fell to the ground looking dead. Lavi attacked the akuma only to get knocked into a building about 100 feet away or so. Allen ran over to where The akuma was and attacked in a blind fury. He was knocked to the ground about 20 feet away. He was on his back bleeding from his mouth.

"Any last words Exorcist?" The akuma hissed at Allen. Allen just laid there. Was it really over for him? Is he going to die at the hands of a demonic unicorn? Just as Allen closed his eyes, ready for the final blow,he heard the akuma above him yell out in pain. His eyes shot open. He saw some sort of spike sticking out of the akuma. The end was dripping with the akuma's blood. Allen finally dared too look around and saw his sister holding out her hand like she was holding something in place. He looked at her and saw a hole in her stomach. He could see the train station through her stomach.

"Run Allen! Get out from under it if you don't want to get stabbed." Alice yelled at her brother that was still under the akuma. He scrambled out from under it and Lavi met him about 20 feet away from the akuma.

"You damn Exorcist." the akuma said before spike of a red substance shot out from it's body destroying it. Alice stood there out of breath and covered in blood. She walked over the her brother and Lavi.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked them. They just stared.

"You have a hole in your stomach and you're still alive." Lavi said pointing at her stomach.

"I have a lot of explaining to do." She said. The blood on the ground flowed back to her and went to where the hole in her stomach was. It looked completely healed, except for the fact that it was right red. Alice helped up her brother and they went to their train like nothing happened just now. They got into their room and Alice sat down getting a first aid kit out of Toma's backpack. She nursed Allen and Lavi's wounds and sat down to nurse her own. Once she was finished she looked at the two injured men sitting in front of her.

"Well? What was up with the blood-thing?" Lavi finally asked after a while. Alice stood up and took off her jacket. Allen looked at her left arm in amazement. It looked just like his until the elbow when it spread out into a beautiful pattern of blood red swirls and lines. "Oh My Goodness. It's beautiful." Lavi said stupidly.

"Allen, remember the Innocence that reacted to me back when we first met Master Nine?" Allen looked up from her arm and nodded. Alice sat down and started to roll up her shirt so her could wrap bandadges around the wound on her stomach. "Master Nine said I was unlike any accommodater ever in the history of the Black Order. I was compatible with two pieces of Innocence. The only one closest to that is General Cross with Grave of Maria." She finished wrapping the bandadges and looked at the two shocked boys. "Master Nine said I could do whatever I wanted with the second piece of Innocence. I decided I wanted it to be my blood. Why I choose that is still a mystery to me. She said the only for that to be done was to get it injected. She said it could be very painful and might kill me."

_Flashback_

"_Master Nine, I'm ready" an 11 year old Alice said to her Master. She was tied down onto a white exam table and her eyes were blindfolded so she didn't have to see the painful needles go into her arms. She was visibly sweating. _

_ "Are you sure about this, Alice? This could kill you." a concerned master said to the apprentice. The girl nodded._

_ "I'm sure." Alice said. One needle was put into her right arm and was draining her blood. The blood tricked down the tube and into a ball with the melted down glowing Innocence in it. The blood easily mixed with the Innocence , much to General Nine's surprise. Nine Put another needle into Alice's left arm and opened a valve on the bottom of the ball with the, now mixed, Innocence and blood mixture inside and the mixture flowed easily into the girl. The girl started to scream out in pain. She scream was unlike any that Nine had heard. It was the kind that sent chills down her spine. Nine picked up a pair of earphones so she didn't have to hear the girls blood curdling screams. _

_Flashback Over_

Allen and Lavi were speechless. Alice really did that to herself. She had the Innocence mixed with her blood. Allen could almost hear her screams and feel her pain she described it so well.

"I can't believe you did that." Lavi said. Alice nodded.

"It was worth it though. It has saved my life so many times." Alice said with a smile. The beast crawled on to Alice's lap and changed into a dachshund. It jumped up and licked Alice's face. She smiled at it and put it down onto her lap.

"Alice, That was really bad ass." Lavi said with a smile. Alice laughed.

"It was very painful. Whenever I use the my Innocence the tattoos on my arm disappear and that's why some part of it is red." Alice said. Allen stood up."What's wrong Allen?" Alice asked.

"That was very stupid of you to do that." Allen said with his head down and he walked out and into the hall with Toma.

"Allen" Alice said and tried to chase after him but Lavi caught her wrist.

"He needs time to cool down." He said

"Why is he so mad about it about it anyway?" Alice asked Lavi.

"He is your brother. He's mad because you risked your life like that just for your Innocence. He probably it thinking that if that would have failed and you died he would never even have known and the last time he would ever see you would be at your funeral, maybe." Lavi said. Alice was now mad at herself.

"Like I said I don't know what I was thinking when I made that decision. It might have been the yami talking and not me." Alice said laying down on the bench. Lavi left it at that. She was right. IT could have been the yami talking. Alice didn't seem like the girl to risk her life like that anyway. The yami inside of her was taking control and the only thing Lavi and Allen could do was be there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alice meets Kanda

Author's Note: I would like to thank FullmetalFan16 for reviewing. Allen and Alice's handshake end kinda like what Maka and Soul do in Soul Eater when they shake hands. K? Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Yugi Muto.**

Allen was mad. That was all that was to it. He was mad that if the transfusion of her Innocence into Alice's blood failed, her would have never seen her again. She was crazier than he thought. She didn't know when to stop risking her life. The door to the cabin opened and Alice was revealed standing in the doorway.

"I know you're mad but-" Alice started but was cut off by Allen. Allen stood up and looked at the top of her head, she had her head hung low.

"I'm not mad... I'm pissed" Allen said repeating the words Alice said to him when they first saw each other after not seeing each other for 7 years. Alice looked up at him and chuckled.

"I know." She said with a small smile. Allen looked at her and returned the small smile.

"Why did you risk your life like that?" Allen asked her. Alice shook her head no.

"I don't know. I told Lavi it might have been the yami talking, not me." Alice said with another small chuckle. Allen gave her a worried look. "I'm not going to lose control Allen, I promise." Alice aid holding out her hand in a fist, hoping he would remember their handshake they made when they were kids. Allen bumped fists with her and when they broke apart pulled their hands back, went in for a high five and missed, hitting their hands on the way down, and grabbing hands while moving in opposite directions and turning around their hand still interlocked. Alice giggled when she let go of Allen's hand and he fell on his butt in the room they were in for the trip.

"Gotta be ready, brother." Alice said walking over her brother and to her seat in the room.

They returned to headquarters with the beast and went to Komui's office to ask what to do with the beast. Alice was being stubborn and didn't want to have to kill the beast to get the Innocence.

"It could be like my pet." Alice whined holding the beast, who was still the long dachshund. Allen went to grab the beast and it bite him.

"Alice we have to turn it in and get the Innocence. I'm sorry." Lavi said going for the beast.

"I think I'll name him, Kanji, yep that's his name" Alice said dodging Lavi's attack too easily. Lavi was now on the floor. Alice walked right on him and just walked away. Allen and Lavi sweat dropped and they went after Alice but Alice was too fast for the boys to catch. "Is that all you got?" Alice yelled tauntingly at them. Alice just kept running until she ran into something... more like someone.

"Watch were you're going beansprout." Kanda said trying to get up off the ground, but someone was on top of him. It was a girl with beansprout's white hair and scar.

"Beansprout is over here." Lavi said catching up to Alice and Allen was standing beside him. Alice got up and looked at the man under her. He looked pissed off. He had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail and menacing dark colored eyes. Sh scrambled off of him and grabbed Kanji before trying to run away again but Kanda grabbed her by the collar on her jacket and lifted her off the ground and turned her so she was facing him. _Oh Shit_ Alice thought.

"Kanda put her down. She didn't do anything wrong." Allen warned.

"Who is that, Moyashi?" Kanda said looking at the girl in his hand.

"That's my twin sister, Alice. Alice met Kanda. Kanda met Alice. Now put her down. And my name's Allen!" Allen said. Kanda put the girl down and she just stood there frozen. Kanda walked up to Allen and stared down at him.

"What would have you done if I didn't?" Kanda said to the shorted boy.

"I could have done a lot of things. Let me think," he put his hand on his chin in mock thought, "I could have cut your hair off, oh yeah that would be fun." Allen said looking mockingly at the black haired boy who was now glaring at him. They stayed glaring at each other like that until Kanda 'che'ed and left. "Score 1 for Allen and Zip for Bakanda." Allen said. Alice stood there and started laughing. The two boys looked at each other and turned menacingly at Alice.

"Oh Alice. Give us the beast." they sang to her. She stopped laughing and ran off yelling bye.

"Damn it Alice give us the beast" Lavi said as Allen and him started running after her.

_Komui's Office_

Alice ran into the office out of breath. Komui and Lenalee looked up from what they were doing to look at the dachshund in Alice's arms. "Hide me." was all Alice said before running into the room and Lenalee rushed her under Komui's desk. Lavi and Allen burst into the office soon after. They were out of breath and sweaty.

"Where...is...she?" Lavi was panting in between each word.

"I think she went that way." Lenalee said pointing in the opposite direction they came from.

"Look for her. I'll catch up later." Allen said. Lavi nodded and ran off in the direction Lenalee pointed. When he was sure he was gone, Allen walked into the room and spoke. "Lenalee can I talk to Komui. I have a question." Lenalee left and Komui beat him to the question.

"It has to do with Alice's yami problem doesn't it?" Alice froze under the table. _Allen needed to talk to Komui about the yami. Why didn't he go to me first?_

"How did you know about it?"

"When Alice got her synch rate, Hevlaska must have sensed it and told me about it. You're not the only one worried about it. Hevlaska said that the yami was a powerful one that could easily over power a Level 3 akuma, single-handed." Alice sat in shock at what she was hearing.

"W-Why hasn't it over p-powered Alice yet?" Allen struggled to ask this question.

"We don't know. We don't know much about yamis in the first place. There have been very few recorded cases of them in all of history."

"Lavi told me what he knew about them. It really wasn't much. By what I understand is that a yami is a person's inner darkness manifested into a new personality living inside a person until it's released."

"I hate to tell you this but it's crucial to understanding the yami and the possible fate of Alice. The last few recorded cases ended very differently. The one that ended well was of a boy named Yugi Muto. His yami only wanted to help him with his pain and it ended up moving on to the afterlife. The other one was of a girl named Ariel Winters. Her yamis ended up only wanting power. The only way to do that was to take over Ariel's body and using it as its own. The yami got out of control and ended up being killed along with Ariel." Allen just stood there clenching his fists looking down. Alice was once again frozen under the table. She finally broke down. Komui could hear light sobbing coming from Allen and the girl under the table. _Shit. I forgot she was under there. _

"I can't lose her. I already lost her once. I can't lose her again and definitely not to some damn yami." Allen yelled clenching his fists even tighter. He looked up and Komui was a little taken back by the look in his eyes. "I'm her brother and I'm supposed to protect her. How the hell do I protect her from something I can't see?" Allen said to Komui. Komui knew how he felt, wanting to protect your sister, but where they differed was what they were protecting their siblings from. Allen had to fight something that was inside Alice. Komui only protected Lenalee from boys and perverts. Komui didn't know how else to answer the question.

"Be there for her. Let her know she's not the only one suffering. She has you now. She has someone that feels her pain. Suppress the yami as long as we can. Make sure it doesn't hurt Alice. That's all we can do." Komui said. He took off his glasses and realized he was crying.Alice started to cry even harder from what Komui said. Allen heard something coming from under the desk. He walked around it and saw Alice.

"Alice get out from under there." Allen said to her. Alice looked up. She got up and hugged him. She stared crying harder. "I'll always be here for you. Never forget that." Allen said hugging back. At this time Lavi came into the room to see everyone crying.

"What happened while I was gone?" Lavi said. Lenalee walked up too. She saw what was going on. She rolled her eyes and pulled Lavi away.

_In the Hallway Later_

"I'm so hungry!" Alice said as her and Allen walked to the cafeteria.

"I know I need another one of Jeryy's meals." Allen said as he licked his lips and rubbed his stomach. They enter the cafeteria to a fight. Well it wasn't much of a fight. Buzz and Kanda were fighting abut Kanda's attitude towards Finders.

"How can you be so heartless?" Buzz yelled at Kanda. Kanda drew his Mugen and put to sword up to the Finder's neck.

"You guys drop like flies. If I were to mourn the death of every finder then I would never get anything done." Kanda said crossly, as usual. Alice decided to intervene. Her hand transformed into the blade and it connected with Kanda's Mugen. Kanda glared at her. "You're the moyashi's sister, right?"

"Yep and don't forget it." Alice said smirking. They battled for dominance for a while, neither wanting to give in. Alice used the position of the blades to jump up and behind Kanda before swinging her leg around to knock him to the floor. The whole room gasped, even Allen was surprised. "Every life is precious. You don't have to mourn for the dead so much you are unable to do your job. Just keep them in your thoughts. That's all they want you heartless bastard." She deactivated her Innocence and went up to the window. Kanda got up from the floor and sent a glare in Alice's direction. She was telling Jeryy what she wanted to eat and he was smiling. _Damn that Moyashi's sister. _

"and 40 mitarashi dangos. Did you get all of that?" Alice said. Jeryy nodded and went in to the kitchen.

"I just love to cook for you guys." Jeryy sang. Allen chuckled and walked up behind Alice.

"I've never seen somebody knock him down like that." Allen said.

"Somebody had to stand up to him for the Finders." Alice shrugged. Jeryy came back with her food and she took her normal seat next to Lavi and Lenalee. Allen got his food and they sat down and ate. After they ate they decided to have some training. The Black Order put in a training room while Allen, Lavi, and Alice were on their mission. The room was spacious and didn't have much. It was better for sparing. Bookman heard about Alice being the Creator of Time and wanted to observe her and see if he could figure out what it meant. He had a theory about what it meant for Allen being the Destroyer of Time. He wanted to know more about her so he decided to join in on the training session.

"Lavi spare with Alice." Bookman said. Lavi was curious too. He wanted to know how well of a fighter she was first hand. He pulled out his hammer and went up to Alice who just entered the room with Allen.

"Hey Lavi." Alice said.

"Spare with me?" He asked putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Stop making that face and I will." She said shoving her hand in his face. She thought for a minute before making her hand into the hammer form. "Fight a hammer with a hammer." She said to herself. Allen, Lenalee, and Bookman were on a balcony that overlooked the training floor. Lavi was on one side and Alice was on the other side of the training floor. "Don't be afraid to draw blood." Alice said. Alice ran towards Lavi and swung her hand. He blocked it with his hammer. She jumped up and tried again to hit him but was only blacked again.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer. Grow. Grow! GROW!" Lavi called and swung the giant hammer at Alice. Alice couldn't move in time so she transformed her hand into the claw mode and grabbed the end of the hammer. She spun it around with Lavi still holding onto the end and let go of it a while later. Lavi flew into the wall. He recovered quickly and swung the hammer again. Alice didn't see the hammer coming and was slammed into another wall. She spit out blood. The impact of both hit made a crater in the wall and Alice climbed out of it. Alice controlled the spit up blood into a giant needle shape.

"Bloody Needle." She said. She transformed her hand back into her normal hand and grabbed the now formed needle shape. The needle was blood red and about 4 feet long. She jumped at Lavi and he swung his hammer. She easily dodged it and attacked Lavi. She kicked his side and he dropped the hammer. She knocked him to the ground and stuck the needle by his face. Her foot was on his chest and she put her hand up in victory. "I win." She walked away and called the blood back to her body. Bookman was astonished. He has never seen Innocence like hers. Lavi was in a state of shock too. Allen jumped off the balcony and help Lavi up.

"She's good." Lavi said. He walked up to her and held out his hand. "Good job." He said she took his hand and shook it.

"You did good too." She said. "but-"

"Not the dreaded but"

"You can't rely on just swinging your hammer and blocking with it. Try using more creative ways of fighting." Alice suggested.

"Isn't that all you can do with a hammer?"

"Try using it as a kind of leverage for a punch or kick of some sort."

"That's a good idea. Thanks." Lavi said with a smile. Reever walked in at this time.

"Allen. Alice. Komui has another mission for you guys." He said then walked out.

"How many times will he do that?" Alice asked.

"Who knows. We better get to Komui's office before he sicks something on us." Allen said and the two waked out.

"Lavi. How could she control her blood like that?" Bookman asked.

"She was compatible with two pieces of Innocence and she put the second in her blood." Lavi said.

"I still have a lot of questions for that girl." Bookman said then walked out.

_Komui's Office_

The twins walked into Komui's office and found him asleep... again.

"Komui. Lenalee's getting married to... Kanda." Alice said. Allen gave her a look of shock again. "What? I get to mess with Kanda and Komui in one shot. Can't pass up this chance." she whispered into his ear. He rolled his eyes. Komui shot up.

"My sweet Lenalee. Don't marry Kanda." He yelled. Kanda walked by at this time.

"Who said I was marrying Lenalee?" Kanda yelled angerly. Alice froze.

"She did." Komui yelled pointing at Alice. Alice laughed and hid behind Allen the best she could. If Kanda's glares cold kill, Alice would be dead by now. He drew his Mugen.

"Mighty Mugen. Unsheathe." He said as he ran his index and middle fingers across the blade. Alice gulped.

"Don't kill her. It was a joke." Allen said coldly.

"Don't get in the middle of this Moyashi."

"My name is Allen, Bakanda. She was just joking. Get over it."

"I don't care if it was a joke. I don't want another stupid Komlin after me again."

"Just leave her alone and go shine your Mugen or brush your hair or something beside threatening people."

"I'll cut off all your hair and sell it to some scientist."

"Black hair sells better."

"Just shut up!" Alice finally yelled. "What is our mission Komui?" Komui was cowering in the corner. "Komui?" Alice walked up to him and poke him. Allen and Kanda's argument was still going on in the background. "I said shut up you two!" They both froze when they saw Alice had transformed her hand into the blade. Kanda put away his Mugen and left like nothing happened. "Komui, Lenalee's not getting married to Kanda. I was joking."

"Don't joke about such horrors." Komui said. He got himself together and pulled down a map. He grabbed two black folders and handed them to Allen and Alice. "You two are going on a missing persons case."

"Don't exorcists handle akuma and Noah business. Not missing persons cases." Alice said.

"We are looking for someone special." Allen opened up his folder and snapped.

"No. Not Him!" Allen yelled. He tried to escape but Alice transformed her hand into the claw and caught him before he could run out the door. Alice opened up her folder and saw a red haired man.

"Who is this?" Alice had never seen General Cross before in her life.

"That is General Cross. Allen's Master." Komui said.

"Oh. The man that made his life a living hell." Komui nodded. "Well let's go." Alice said getting up. Allen freaked out more and she kept a good hold on him. "You're not getting out of this, Allen." Alice threatened. Allen stopped his struggling as soon as he saw the look on her face. He gulped and stopped struggling. _We have to find Master Cross. Joyful. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Awakening

Author's Note: Thanks again to BLACK SUMMERSUNS 88 for review. Sorry if this chapter gets disturbing. It make the situation with the yami more interesting. It kinds gets cannon here but only a little. You'll know what I mean when you read the chapter. Sorry I was so late to get his chapter out. I was having writer's block on this story because I have a really good idea for another one. But enjoy this story until I get that one ready. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter **

**gets kinda graphic, so **

**Readers Digression Advised. **

_On a Train in Asia_

"Where did you say the last place you saw Cross was again?" Alice asked kinda sleepily.

"We were in Asia when he left me a few months ago. I thought this was a good place to look." Allen said. He looked out the window at the trees that flew by. The train stopped at a forest station. The engineer said that another train heading further into the forest would be there in 2 hours. _Just Great. First we have to find Master and now we have to wait for the damn train. _Allen fell asleep on the bench. Alice was hungry and bored out of her mind. _I wonder if there is some food at this station? _Alice got up and went up to a window with a middle aged man inside. She knocked on the window.

"Ummm... Sir. Is there anywhere to eat around here?" Alice asked

"No" He said shortly.

"Of you can't feed people you could at least me polite. Bastard." Alice said as she walked away. She sighed. She looked around and saw a small rabbit hopping across the tracks. Alice licked her lips. She was desperate. They haven't eaten since they got into Asia. She went after the rabbit and left her sleeping brother at the train station.

A pale man with dark wavy hair and thick glasses walked up to the platform. The first thing he saw was the sleeping Allen. He smirked and picked up the boy and threw him over his shoulder. _The Earl will be proud_. The man turned into his Noah form. His skin darkened and crosses appeared on his forehead. HE walked into the forest with Allen. When they were far enough into the dense woods, the boy stirred.

"Where am I?" Allen looked around and saw he was being carried. He looked over his shoulder and saw he was being carried by Tyki Mikk. He activated his Innocence and got out of Tyki's grip.

"I thought you would never wake up. It would have been so boring to kill a sleeping Exorcist." Tyki said smirking. Allen charged at Tyki, his Innocence ready to strike.

_Meanwhile with Alice_

"Damn it. Where did that rabbit go?" Alice was looking for something to eat, as usual. She walked up to a bush and looked behind it. She heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned around and saw the rabbit from before. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rabbit. I'm hungry and you're edible." She activated her Innocence and lunged for the rabbit. The rabbit jumped out of the way and Alice landed on her stomach. "Clever aren't we?" She lunged for it again and missed again. The rabbit jumped away. "Shit." She mumbled to herself from the ground. She got up and brushed herself off. She froze when she heard a scream. She snapped out of her shock and ran towards it. She was met with a sigh worse than she ever imagined.

Tyki Mikk had his hand sticking out of Allen's chest. "Allen!" She yelled as he fell to the ground. Tyki looked up at her.

"Huh. So you are his sister. Guess I'll have to kill you too." Tyki said adjusting his bloody glove. Alice activated her Innocence. She jumped out at him only to be knocked to the ground. She tried to get up put Tyki's foot was on her stomach. Alice looked over at Allen, who was still motionless.

"Allen. I can't lose you again." She said. She turned her hand into the hammer and tried to hit Tyki. He dodged her swing and landed on the other side of the clearing. Alice rushed over to Allen. She saw his left arm was gone and all that was left was a gray stump. He had a bloody hole in his chest and his eyes were open with shock. Alice closed his eyes gently and thought about the Noah that was now walking towards her. "Stay back." Alice sneered. Tyki just kept going. "I said stay back." she said again.

"What are you going to do?" Tyki taunted. Alice snapped. Alice's struggle to control the yami inside broke. Tyki was pushed back by an invisible force. He was pinned to a tree. Alice's hair was floating up on the ends. Slowly, her hair turned black and her eyes turn red. She slowly got up off the bloody ground and looked at Tyki. The look in her eyes was a look of provoked insanity.

"You know what I can do." she finally spoke. She slowly waked over to Tyki. "What do you think is holding you to that tree?" she got close to his face "I am." she whispered into his ear. A shiver went down Tyki's spine. _What is this feeling? Is it... Fear? _She backed away. She pointed to another tree on the other side of the clearing. Tyki flew across and hit the tree with a thud.

"How do you do that?" Tyki asked. Alice waled over to him. She put her hand on his throat.

"I can control a person's blood. It's a fun skill to have." Alice then cuts the tips of her fingers with her teeth. "I can control mine too. See." She held up her bleeding fingers and formed them into claws. "Let's see if they work." Alice steps back and slices her hand across Tyki's chest. Tyki cried out in pain. She left her claws in his chest a minute. The blood on her claws flowed into him.

"What's are you doing?" Tyki asked. Alice smirked.

"I'm putting some of my blood into you." she smirked even wider. She looked more and more like a psychopath every second. "If you try to hurt anybody and I catch you, your heart will explode along with your brain. You won't be able to come back to life. You'll be dead." Alice looked him in the eye. She swept her finger along her neck for emphasis. "I can prove I can do damage to you that way." She held up his wrist. The blood oozed out of a newly formed line on it. The blood inside spiked out and his hand fell off. Tyki was terrified now.

"I hate you Noah. You thing you guys are superior being just because you can't die. You're wrong. It's that ignorance that will be the death of you. Now leave before I change my mind on letting you live another day." Tyki tried to grab his severed hand. Alice got it first. "No. This is my prize. Now leave." Tyki stayed where he was shocked. Alice turned to shoot him a glare that can rival Kanda's "I said leave. NOW!" She yelled. Tyki scurried off. His arm left a trail of blood.

"What is going on here?" A voice yelled from inside the woods. Alice's eyes shot up and her hair turned white again. Her eyes turned their normal light grey color. She passed out. A girl with light orange hair in a purple hat ran into the clearing and saw the scene. "I need to get them to safety." She said. She got the boy and girl on her back and walked the way to the Asian Branch of the Black Order.

_Asian Branch_

"Oh, my head." Alice said waking up from another nightmare. She looked around the room and didn't recognize it. "Where am I?" She asks. She looked down and saw her right hand was wrapped in bandadges. She looked to her right and saw a motionless Allen. "Allen?" She asks looking at him. She sees the IV in his right arm. He looks really bad. His left arm is missing and his other is wrapped in bandadges. She could see more bandadges wrapped around his chest.

"Alice. You're awake. Don't worry, Allen's just fine." an unfamiliar voice says. Alice looks up and see a blonde man standing above her. He was looking right at her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Bak Chang. Head of the Asian Branch."

"Nice to meet you. Do you know what happened?"

"No. We were hoping you would tell us." It all came back to her. It was like she was watching what happened from behind a piece of glass. She didn't do those things to Tyki. The yami did.

"I can't believe that happened. How is Allen alive? He was dead when I got there."

"His Innocence saved him."

"How?"

"It sealed the hole in his heart."

"At least he is alive." Alice said with a sigh. She looked up at Bak. "What happens now? That Noah is still out there."

"First you guys heal. Then Allen's re-synchronizes with his Innocence. Then, if Allen succeeds, you go back to being Exorcists. Simple plan really."

"Re-synchronize?"

"Yeah his Innocence wasn't destroyed, it was broken into little particles, like a mist."

"Oh." Alice gets up from the bed and walks over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bak asks.

"Is there a room I can train in or something?"

"Yeah. I'll show you. I can get Fou to spare with you if you want after Allen wakes up."

"Who's Fou?"

"She's the Asian Branch's guardian."

"Oh. So she can fight? That is going to be fun."

"Let's change your bandadges first." Alice smiled.

_Next Morning_

Allen's eyes slowly opened until he realized where he was his eyes shot open. He shot up in bed only to have a sharp pain in his chest. He looked over to his side and saw a young girl with strange green markings on her forehead and wore what looked like a two piece bathing suit. He got out of bed and just wandered, more like limped, around the unfamiliar facility.

Alice was just waking up from her adventures in the library. She had been reading what ever she could find about Innocence, yami's, and the Noah. She needed to know what was the correlation between the three. She knew that the Noah fought for the Earl and the Earl wanted to destroy Innocence, but where did the yami's fit in. What exactly was a yami? She had a theory that the yami could either be the beginnings of an awakened Noah. That theory had issues though. What about the yami in Yugi Muto. He seemed like a good person. She left the library with more questions than answers.

Alice went back into the infirmary her and Allen were sleeping at. She came back to find Allen gone. Fou was still asleep at the side of his bed. Alice waled up to Fou and shook her gently. When she didn't even stir she shook rougher.

"Fou wake up. Come on. Wake up." Alice was getting frustrated now. She got close to the sleeping girls ear and screamed, "Wake up ya lazy ass!" Fou woke up but glared at Alice and turned her hands into the blades. Alice activated her Innocence and defended herself from Fou's attempted manslaughter.

"What the hell, Alice? I was sleeping!" Fou yelled making another move to attack Alice. Alice blocked it and retorted the statement with one of her own.

"If you haven't noticed, lazy ass, Allen is gone!" She yelled. For looked over at the empty bed and stared in shock.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier, snow fairy?"

"Snow fairy? That's the best you can come up with, lazy ass. I've been trying to wake you up for at least 20 minutes!" They glared at each other when Bak walked in.

"Where is Walker?" He asked. The two girls moved their glares to him and he visibly shuddered.

"Lazy ass, here let him escape."

"Who are you calling lazy ass? What have you been doing all this time anyway? Hum?"

"I've been doing something useful unlike you who was asleep!" They glared at each other some more when Bak decided to speak up.

"Stop fighting and find Walker!" The girls glared at him. He ran off before the girls could commit murder and he be the one dead.

"You heard him snow fairy."

"Stop calling me that!" Alice yelled before running off. She called out Allen's name and didn't find him. She look all over the giant facility. She ended up finding him and Bak in the guardian's chamber. They were talking but she couldn't make it out. "Allen." Both turned to look at her, "Don't do that ever again. You're still injured. Don't be an idiot and get yourself killed again." She said bluntly. Allen looked like a kicked puppy. That was the only way to describe how he looked. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "But." Alice finally spoke and she smiled. "I'm just glad you are alive." She said.

"I'm sorry. I was reckless. I should have been more careful." Allen finally spoke.

"Don't apologize for getting injured." She held up her still bandaged hand, "It happens to everybody." She said with a small giggle. He smiled too.

"Alice," Allen said quietly, "What happened when I was asleep?" He asked her. The memories flooded back to her. Should she tell him what happened wit the yami? It will happen eventually. Now's not the time he should know.

"Nothing major." She lied. Allen gave her a questioning look. He knew she was lying. He brushed it off. He'll find out eventually. "You need to focus on re-synchronizing with your Innocence." Alice said. Allen gave her a look of shock. "You didn't tell him, Bak." Bak slowly backed away at the look she gave him. It could only be described as the look of the devil.

"I was getting to that until you walked in, so technically it's your fault he doesn't know." Bak challenged.

"You're the supervisor here. It's your job to tell people these things." Alice retorted. Alice saw a flash of purple and pink and realized Fou kicked Bak in the back of the head.

"Bak you idiot!" Alice and Allen stared in shock as Bak fell, face-first, into the floor. Fou turned to look at Allen. "You." She pointed at Allen, he gulped, "How about a thank you, ya ass. I carried both of you on my back. Alice said thanks. Now it's your turn."

"Umm, Thank you." Allen said. Fou smiled. Bak got up off the floor.

"If you're mad at him then why did you kick me." He yelled

"I wanted too." Fou said simply.

"That's not a good reason!" He yelled. _This is going to be interesting, _Allen and Alice both thought.


End file.
